Bienvenidos al Capitolio
by AleSt
Summary: "El blanco siempre ha sido el color de la perfección; sin embargo, una sola mota de polvo es capaz de romper su armonía. Algo tan pequeño, tan insignificante, puede rasgar ese ideal de perfección". Para el Intercambio del Día el Amigo, del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para Elenear28.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el Intercambio del Día del Amigo del foro "El Diente de León" y es un regalo para Elenear28.**

* * *

 **Bienvenidos al Capitolio**

* * *

Perfección. Observo la rosa blanca que tengo entre mis manos y únicamente puedo pensar en lo perfecta que es. Los pétalos delicados, sedosos e inmaculadamente prístinos, reflejan lo exuberante de su belleza.

El blanco siempre ha sido el color de la perfección; sin embargo, una sola mota de polvo es capaz de romper su armonía. Algo tan pequeño, tan insignificante, puede rasgar ese ideal de perfección.

El Capitolio está cubierto de nieve, los copos caen en medio de una danza casi hipnótica. El Círculo de la Ciudad se alza imponente a pesar de la ingente cantidad de refugiados que comienzan a llegar en medio de una procesión de gente perdida y asustada.

—Señor —espeta el agente encargado de la seguridad de la mansión—, los rebeldes han doblegado a nuestras fuerzan en los límites de la ciudad y han entrado al Capitolio.

—Activen todos los pods disponibles, excepto los que se encuentran en el Círculo de la Ciudad —ordeno sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

—Señor, aún estamos evacuando a los rezagados, si activamos los pods no seremos capaces de ponerlos a salvo.

—Los rezagados son minoría, es mejor que mueran por las trampas que ha diseñado el Capitolio a que lo hagan a manos de los rebeldes. Activen los pods enseguida.

El fragor de la batalla poco a poco comienza a acercarse al corazón de mi ciudadela. El ruido de las explosiones es cada vez más fuerte, señal inequívoca de que el enemigo va ganando terreno.

Me asquea la debilidad de mi fuerza de ataque. Es humillante para el Capitolio, con soldados entrenados y equipados, caer frente a desarrapados que apenas saben disparar un arma.

Humillación, vergüenza, derrota, a eso se resume el Capitolio. Katniss Everdeen, se ha convertido en esa insignificante mota de polvo que ha mancillado mi ideal de perfección. Debí removerla del tablero cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero mi vanidad fue más fuerte. Ahora, cuando ya casi todo está perdido, soy capaz de verlo con claridad. Me cegué con ella, mi deseo por doblegarla evitó que pudiera ver más allá, no era más que una simple niña hambrienta del distrito más pobre, pero para todos los demás se convirtió en su ideal de libertad.

Katniss es un símbolo de perfección, la misma perfección antinatural de mis rosas. Por fuera es fuego, pero en su interior no es más que una niña egoísta, que únicamente actúo en base a sus deseos de sobrevivir. Sé que nunca se propuso que esto pasará, jamás imaginó que desataría un guerra, todo es simplemente un cúmulo de eventos orquestados por otros, y que pesan sobre los hombros de ella.

—Señor, los rebeldes están por ingresar al Círculo de la Ciudad, no hemos podido refrenar su avance. Nos triplican en fuerza de ataque. Han tomado el Capitolio.

—¿Las cámaras aún siguen funcionando? —cuestiono.

—Sí, están funcionando y transmitiendo, pero no bajo nuestro control. El sistema está bajo el dominio del bando rebelde —responde uno de los pocos asesores que están conmigo en el Salón Presidencial.

—Lo hemos perdido todo —murmuro con la mirada fija en la gente que corre desesperada hacía aquí, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar seguro.

Me decepciona ver a mi propia gente correr asustada en lugar de hacerle frente a la amenaza invasora, pero no se puede esperar otra cosa.

—Cierren todo acceso a la mansión. Únicamente permitan el ingreso de los niños y formen una barricada con ellos. Un muro de contención humano. Si el bando rebelde busca el cese de muerte de los niños, entonces no se atreverán a lastimarlos, aunque se trate de niños capitolinos.

Varios agentes salen para cumplir mis órdenes y poco a poco la entrada a la mansión se llena de un redil de niños. Forman un muro humano, niños pequeños, hambrientos, asustados y congelados. Un muro de seguridad perfecto para resguardar mi integridad personal.

—Quiero ver las transmisiones rebeldes —digo y uno de mis asesores despliega la pantalla tridimensional.

Hay varias tomas aéreas del Capitolio, en muchas de ellas se muestran imágenes de rebeldes caídos, muertos a manos de agentes de la paz. Se muestra la crudeza de mi fuerza militar en su intento por replegar a los invasores. Es un plano metódicamente preparado para mostrar la crueldad del Capitolio, obviando las bajezas de los rebeldes. No hay una sola toma de ellos disparando a mujeres y ancianos. Es evidente la intervención de Heavensbee y sus métodos para hacer que la gente vea sólo lo que él quiere que vean. Al menos uno de mis compatriotas ha demostrado tener algo de pericia, aunque al final la haya puesto al servicio de quién más le convenía.

Observo la marea rebelde aproximarse. La nieve impoluta queda manchada por la tierra de sus botas. La suciedad, los casquetes de balas, la sangre y los cuerpos de los caídos han destrozado mi ideal utópico de perfección. Ya no existe perfección en la nieve que lo cubría todo con sistemática armonía.

Cualquier intento para contrarrestar el avance rebelde es inútil. Ya nada se puede hacer, sólo intentar buscar la forma de salir vivo de la mansión. Aún tengo una oportunidad en medio del caos.

—En breve voy a emitir la rendición oficial del Capitolio. Preparen todo para transmitir. Usaremos los canales de seguridad.

Siento las miradas incrédulas de los miembros del Consejo de Guerra. Resulta sumamente desalentador que piensen que aún se puede ganar. La verdadera victoria está en reconocer cuando se ha perdido. Me han vencido, pero este juego aún no termina.

—Pero señor…

—Coriolanus, ¿me escuchas? —la voz interrumpe a mi Ministro de Seguridad Nacional.

Su voz se cuela por el sistema de amplificación del Salón Presidencial, antes de que su rostro aparezca en medio de la sala.

—Ahí estás —dice.

Su rostro desprovisto de toda expresión, al menos para todos así es como se ve, carente de expresión. Seria. Impertérrita. Pero no para mí. Puedo ver la diversión que se oculta tras esa fría mirada. No puede engañarme, ya no más.

—Coriolanus, querido. Buenos días.

—Estimada señora —contesto—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve el honor de verla —sonrío—. Una verdadera lástima que no sea en persona.

Veo como tuerce el costado derecho de su boca, una sutil mueca que rompe ligeramente su pose altiva. Evidentemente me sigue subestimando. Ha vencido y como tal, esperaba verme derrotado.

—Déjenme solo —ordeno a mi Consejo de Guerra, mientras observo a Coin directamente a los ojos.

Todos me miran confundidos pero nadie se atreve a contradecirme. Mi círculo cercano sale sin decir una palabra y sin atreverse a mirarla a ella. Es decepcionante la cobardía y la ineptitud de la que estoy rodeado.

—Después de tantos años, los papeles han cambiado —murmura y por primera vez la veo sin su careta. Por primera vez, veo a su verdadero yo—. Estás vencido, tú fuerza militar doblegada. Lo has perdido todo.

—Efectivamente, por fin lo ha logrado, querida señora. ¿Está lista para tomar el poder que tanto ha anhelado? Me ha vencido, pero ¿es realmente usted a quién Panem sigue, o usted también está bajo la sombra del Sinsajo? El poder no significa nada, sino se tiene total dominio. Los héroes únicamente sirven cuando se han convertido en mártires. ¿Es el Sinsajo un mártir?

—El Sinsajo pasará a la historia como la heroína que nos llevó a la victoria y que dio su vida por la liberación de Panem. Mi legado se cimienta en sus cenizas —replica, altiva, orgullosa, confiada en su victoria inminente.

—Querida, no se equivoque. Usted ha vencido, pero este no es su juego. Esta no es su victoria.

—No. Eres tú quien se equivoca, Coriolanus. He ganado. Después de vivir toda una vida bajo tierra, ocultando mi existencia, Panem es mío. Dentro de poco terminaré por romper la poca lealtad de tu gente. Y has sido tú quien ha jugado a mi favor. Has sido el artífice de tu propio fracaso, concentraste todos tus esfuerzos en socavar a esa sucia niña del distrito doce y perdiste el enfoque general.

—¿Usted conserva el enfoque general? —interrogo— Es cierto que mi fracaso es únicamente mío. La subestimé, señora, y he pagado el precio. El poder puede resultar embriagador, y es evidente que usted no hace más que beber de él. Su ambición será su perdición. Me temo que su hegemonía en Panem no será duradera. La codicia nunca ha sido merecedora de la victoria.

—Casi siento lástima porque no estrás ahí para ver la grandeza de mi gobierno, Coriolanus.

Su sutil amenaza me provoca un ligero ataque de risa. Gotas de sangre se escapan por la comisura de mis labios, manchando los pétalos de la rosa que tengo entre las manos.

—Destruiré tu legado. Todo lo que has construido será reducido a cenizas. Panem te olvidará.

—Señora, el poder es efímero, la codicia es traicionera, pero la vanidad… —sonrío— la vanidad es la verdadera enemiga. Es la razón por la que no la vi a usted y a sus planes para tomar mi lugar. Ha jugado bien su papel, querida.

—Aún no he terminado —esta vez es ella quien sonríe—. Volveremos a vernos, pero cuando lo hagamos será en persona. Ya es hora —es lo último que dice antes de cortar la comunicación.

El silencio se instala en la sala, como una loza infranqueable. Observo por la ventana nuevamente, sólo para comprobar que aún me encuentro rodeado por una muralla de niños mientras los soldados rebeldes arremeten en contra de los agentes.

La nieve ha dejado de caer, como si de alguna manera se preparara el terreno para que todas la piezas de este juego encajen en la que está a punto de ser la partida final.

Arriba, en lo más alto y despejado del cielo, un aerodeslizador aparece. El sello dorado del Capitolio refulge majestuoso mientras irrumpe en medio del caos.

Una trampa. Sonrío al darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Coin. Dentro de la desilusión de mi fracaso, hay una pequeña, casi insignificante, diversión por mi adversaria.

Las compuertas del aerodeslizador se abren y cientos de paracaídas comienzan a descender sobre los niños que custodian la mansión. Ha puesto mis propias armas en mi contra, sólo me resta admirar su deseo irrefrenable por acabar conmigo. A pesar de todo, aún tiene miedo, miedo de que de pudiera encontrar la forma de cambiar las tornas a mi favor.

Un ataque de tos se apodera de mí, debido a la risa que se me escapa al ver la trasmisión en directo de la toma de la mansión. Las cámaras cubren cada plano, cada detalle importante. Muestran a los niños impacientes por alcanzar un paracaídas antes de que este descienda por completo, la desesperación por conseguir algo que les sea de utilidad.

Por unos breves momentos lo único que se puede escuchar es el repiquetear de las campanillas anunciando los paracaídas. Durante un segundo, el silencio es sepulcral y entonces estalla la primera bomba.

Mi ataque de risa es aún mayor. El orgullo contenido explota en mi pecho. Orgullo porque aunque los rebeldes proclaman una lucha por la libertad, al final han terminado jugando de la misma forma que el Capitolio. Casi no puedo contener la risa por su total ceguera, creen que la igualdad está a punto de llegar a sus vidas, cuando lo cierto es que bajo el mando de Coin las cosas seguirán exactamente igual. Distinto gobierno, misma estrategia de supresión.

Mi cuerpo no soporta el esfuerzo y las úlceras de mi boca explotan al mismo tiempo que lo hace la segunda tanda de bombas.

Los gritos, las llamas, los lamentos, todos se conjugan formando una sinfonía de muerte. En las pantallas se muestra miseria y dolor, enfocan a un grupo de soldados que se abre que paso a través de los cuerpos mutilados rumbo a la entrada de la mansión. Dentro de poco entrarán aquí en busca de su trofeo de guerra.

Me recompongo lo mejor que puedo, aliso las arrugas de mi ropa y coloco la rosa blanca, manchada con mi propia sangre, en la solapa de mi chaqueta. Me siento en mi silla a esperar por mis captores.

—Bienvenidos al Capitolio —menciono cuando un grupo armado entra en el salón—. Los estaba esperando —sonrío divertido ante los rostros estupefactos que me miran incrédulos.

Es momento de mover mis fichas. La guerra ha terminado y yo he perdido, pero el juego aún continúa expuesto sobre el tablero. Aún me queda un movimiento por hacer.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Día del Amigo E!**

 **Que te digo Marce, primero disculparme por no hacer de este un fic más largo, como lo mereces. Me he esforzado en regalarte algo, que al final, cuando termines de leer, te deje una sensación buena, como de "por fin me cumplen un reto tal y como pido" xD. No creo haberlo conseguido, pero quiero que sepas que lo he hecho con cariño, con cariño de verdad.**

 **Nada mejor que este intercambio por el día del amigo para celebrar está amistad de años, con altas y bajas, pero al final siempre volvemos. Podrás haberte casado con tres esposas, pero nosotras siempre volvemos xDDD. Te quiero mucho, E. ¡Feliz día otra vez!**

 **Un beso, A.**


End file.
